


Keeping Hydrated

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Desperation, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Watersports, i tried real hard not to write a tkpr piss fic but... it happened., mamoru has THE biggest praise kink and no one can tell me otherwise, not sure what else to tag this as, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: With the other members of Growth constantly pushing him to stay hydrated during a busy day of work, Mamoru very quickly realizes that he needs to use that bathroom; and that no one was going to let him off the hook.





	Keeping Hydrated

“Mamoru, good work.”

 

Kouki greets the dark-haired idol with a soft smile as he stepped into the doorway, extending his arm to offer a drink. Mamoru’s eyes lingered on the bottle shortly, noting that it seemed to be fresh out of the fridge.

 

Despite that, he was reluctant to take it from the hand reached out so insistently to him. “Ah, I just had some water not too long ago,” he mumbles sheepishly as Kouki walks closer to him, long strides quickly closing the distance between them, “so I’m okay. I appreciate it, though.”

 

Ryouta pokes his head into the room, having heard the two conversing from down the hall. “Mamoru, Kouki’s offering you a drink--take it. You need to be grateful that he’s looking out for you, you know, we can’t have you getting dehydrated during our busy schedule and causing trouble for everyone.” He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the doorframe, sighing in exasperation. 

 

A frown formed on the NEET’s face, unsure how exactly to respond. “But, I… I’m not--”

 

“Shh,” Kouki cuts him off, and Mamoru watches as the other’s gloved fingers skillfully twist off the cap of the bottle. Before he can ask what was going on, Kouki had pressed the bottle to his lips, tilting it downward so that the water began cascading out of the tip. The other nearly choked at the sudden invasion of his mouth, feeling his face grow flushed as he struggled to drink the liquid pouring past his lips; more than a fair share of it spilled out of his mouth and dribbling down the sides of his chin, dripping onto his chest.

 

Ryouta watched the rather erotic exchange with eyes narrowed to slits; somehow, Mamoru always managed to make everything much more sexual than it was supposed to be, and the scene unfolding before him was undeniably no exception. Mamoru gulped down the water messily, eyelids fluttering as he stared up at Kouki while downing it; even the innocent blond himself wasn’t immune to the heat quickly rising in the room. 

 

Not wanting to go too far, their leader removed the bottle with a tiny smile, placing the cap back on top. About three-quarters of the water was gone now, and Mamoru’s breath came out in heavy pants as he attempted to catch up on the air he’d missed. “Good job, you drank a lot,” Kouki praises as he briefly ruffles Mamoru’s hair; the older male felt the tips of his ears burn with a mix of humiliation and pleasure that stirred in his gut at the gentle words. 

 

“W-Warn me before you do something like that!” He stammers, eyes darting to the side as he wiped the leftover water off of his chin with the back of his sleeve. He could feel the water pooling up, sending a small shudder down his spine; this had probably been his fourth bottle of water in the past hour alone. 

 

This wasn’t what was considered normal for him, of course. Unfortunately for Mamoru, he was currently apart of some sort of mind game with the rest of the members of Growth--  _ that  _ much he’d figured out. It was obvious by the way even Kouki was forcing him to drink water so often; he claimed it was for Mamoru’s well-being, but going this far made it clear something was odd.

 

“Let’s go back to practice already,” Ryouta complains, turning to leave, “you’re both fine, right?”

 

“Actually, can I use the bathroom first? I kind of--” 

 

“You can use it later, it won’t be long,” Kouki assures, and Mamoru thinks to himself that he’s right; he would be fine, they’d been taking fairly frequent breaks and he didn’t have to go  _ too  _ bad yet. But that was his final mistake, the decision that had put the nail into his coffin. He didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late.

 

Their leader had ceased calling for breaks completely. It had been at least two hours of learning new choreography nonstop, with no sign of them having a few minutes to rest. By now, Mamoru could feel his bladder bulging out from his stomach, his legs trembling as he struggled to get the moves being taught to him down. 

 

Luckily, they were nearing the end of the song, so they’d have to be taking a break once they finished, right? 

 

Wrong.

 

Immediately after they’d finished rehearsing the dance, Kensuke was dragging Mamoru by the wrist to go change into their unit outfits for a shoot. The dark-haired male let out a whine low in his throat as he trailed behind Kensuke, feeling the need to relieve himself rising more and more with every step.

 

“Ken-kun… I need to use the bathroom, can you guys wait for me real quick?” 

 

The upbeat boy simply giggled in response while holding out the other’s outfit to him. “Calm down, you’ll be fine. The shoot shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes, you can hold it!” 

 

As Kensuke assures him that it won’t be long--where has he heard this before?--he can feel the other two members staring holes into him and he can’t help but shiver once again at their intense gazes, clenching his legs particularly tight together to try to keep himself under control. Just a bit longer, he thinks to himself, running Kensuke’s words over in his head once again. He could do twenty minutes. They wouldn’t be moving too much, so he could handle it, surely.

 

But twenty minutes turned into forty, with no end in sight. Mamoru shifted the weight on his feet back and forth restlessly, his head darting back and forth around the room. His breathing was shallow as he kept his thighs clamped together, trying to nonchalantly place his forearms over his crotch to physically hold all the liquid in his body inside. When he let out a particularly loud whimper of desperation, the other three’s eyes turned to him with inquisitive looks. “Mamoru, stop being distracting, we need to get this done.” Ryouta scolds in annoyance, placing a hand on his hip. 

 

Mamoru feels his entire body tremble, and in his growing need for relief, he couldn’t help himself from snapping back at the other. “Yeah? Well, I really, really need to use the bathroom, so I’d appreciate it you all could get this set up just a bit quicker…!” His voice began to strain itself towards the end of his sentence. This was hopeless, he really,  _ really  _ needed to go.

 

“It won’t be long, just a few more minutes, we have one more set of photos to take!” Kensuke flashes a peace sign at Mamoru, but the other isn’t having it. “You’ve been saying it would be just a few minutes so many times today!” He wails, shifting his arms away from his crotch and grinding his thighs together in a way that wasn’t discreet at all. He’d begun bouncing on the balls of his feet as they stood grouped around the camera, trying to properly set up this next set.

 

“Mamoru… it’s okay, this really is the last set, hold it just a bit longer, okay?” Kouki softly assures him, placing a hand on the NEET’s shoulder. The sudden touch nearly makes Mamoru lose everything; he feels his control dip to the point where he  _ almost  _ began pissing himself right then and there, collapsing to his knees. But somehow, he managed to keep himself on his feet, simply gritting his teeth so hard that they ground against each other, letting out a pained noise. His bladder was so, so full, he really couldn’t take it much longer.

 

After a few minutes had passed, they’d wrapped up planning and were about to get into position for the shoot, but Mamoru could feel full panic settle into him when he realized he didn’t think he could pose. If he had to take his hands back away from his crotch, or move his legs apart, he surely would lose control over his bladder. He couldn’t do it. This was it, this was where everything was going to end. With him pissing himself in the middle of the studio, not only ruining his costume, but also completely humiliating himself in front of everyone.

 

Just as he began to feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he noticed a hand wave in front of his face. “Mamoru,” Kouki speaks loudly, concern displayed in twinkling blue eyes as he stared at him. “Did you hear me? I asked if you’re okay.” 

 

Mamoru feels his lip quiver, and oh man, he really might cry right now. “I-I really need to go, Kou-kun, I-I drank so much water, and… and… Kou-kun, I don’t think I c...can wait…”

 

Kouki remains silent for a moment in thought, and then glances behind him at the two members curiously watching from a few feet over. “...Alright.” He murmurs, sighing as he stood up straight. 

 

“...Let’s all take a quick ten minute break before the last shoot. My apologies for the inconvenience, good work everyone.” 

 

Mamoru clings onto Kouki’s jacket, staring up at him with glossy fuschia eyes. “Kou-kun, thank you,” he says with a shaking voice; he really hoped no one else could hear him, because it was embarrassingly obvious just how on the brink of losing it he was. 

 

“Let’s get you to a bathroom,” the blond says simply, looping an arm around Mamoru’s shoulder to support him and beginning to guide him out of the studio, heading towards where he knew the closest bathroom was. As soon as they’d left the room, Mamoru became significantly more vocal, whimpering into Kouki’s shoulder and even moaning under his breath. “K-Kou-kun, I…. I-I have to go so bad,” he whines, his hand shamelessly groping at himself to keep from leaking.

 

“I know,” Kouki responds quietly, offering a tiny smile. “It’s okay, we’re almost there. It’s alright, Mamoru.” The dark haired male simply lets out another pained--nonetheless erotic--noise, biting his lip. 

 

“We got a lot of work done today, thanks to you holding it for this long. You’ve done really well.”

 

As he’s speaking, Mamoru suddenly stops walking along with him, and a look of horror passes his expression. Kouki worriedly grabs Mamoru’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. “Mamoru? What’s wrong? Come on, we’re right here.” 

 

Mamoru shakes his head and points to a folded sign displayed outside the restroom a few feet away; an out of order sign. Of course. 

 

“Ah…”

 

Kouki quickly runs through their options in his head, and as he observes the way Mamoru trembles and presses his legs desperately together, he can tell there’s no way the dark-haired male can make it to the other side of the building to use the restroom in their dressing rooms. 

 

“Mamoru, step over here,” he suddenly orders, lightly pulling on the other’s arm to guide him to a more secluded spot in the hallway. There’s a loud whimper as Mamoru feels himself lose control for a short moment while taking those few steps, a tiny bit of piss leaking out before he could stop it. 

 

“Kou-kun, I can’t, I...I...It’s gonna come out, I can’t hold it, oh God, K-Kou-kun,” Mamoru hurriedly whines, feeling tears welling up once again in the corners of his eyes. Kouki desperately tries to soothe him, tucking dark lofts of hair behind the other’s ear and giving a reassuring smile.

 

“You held it for so long, you did really good. I’m proud of you. Since we don’t have another option right now, I’m going to have you use me.” Mamoru feels confusion fog up in his brain along with the overwhelming panic of not being able to hold his piss any longer. “Use...you…?”

 

The older male yelps as Kouki forcefully moves his hands away from his crotch, protesting the entire time how he couldn’t hold it anymore. He begins to explain himself as he untucks Mamoru’s shirt from his pants, then begins to undo the button on the fabric. “I’ll be your toilet, okay? It’s gonna be alright. You’re doing great.” 

 

As much as he feels himself grow horrified at what the other is implying, he feels himself growing slightly aroused at the excessive praise along with the other’s hands tugging his cock out from it’s confines; he lets out a loud garbled noise at the contact, unsure whether to feel pleasure or fear that he was going to lose control with those fingers curled around him.

 

The NEET takes a moment to gain his composure, breathing heavily. “No, no, Kou-kun, I can’t do that, I don’t want to dirty you like t-that, it’s gross a-and… someone might see us like this, please, you don’t have to do this, I don’t want you to…” he squirms as Kouki gazes at his twitching cock, drawing in a labored breath from the effort of keeping himself from pissing. His thighs were quivering and he could barely keep himself upright by this point.

 

“You can’t hold it any longer, right?” Kouki reasons softly, eyebrows furrowing. “If you piss yourself, you’re going to ruin your outfit; everyone will find out. With this I can make sure no one knows, okay? It’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you, just go ahead and let go for me.”

 

With those coaxing words murmured against his cock, Mamoru finally feels himself losing the battle. He swallows the heavy lump in his throat and gives a tiny nod. “O-Okay… if you’re sure.”

 

“I am,” Kouki assures before gently wrapping his lips around the head of Mamoru’s cock, staring up at him through long lashes to show he was ready. The dark-haired male feels his heart hammering away in his chest, letting out a soft whine at the wetness engulfing him, and as much as he doesn’t feel prepared for what’s about to happen, he knows that the other was right; he couldn’t hold it anymore. His bladder felt like a rubber band stretching out, about to snap in two--and that it did.

 

As much as he tried to let out a gentle stream for Kouki’s sake, once he let go, he found himself unable to hold back. With a moan loud enough that he worries the others might hear down the hall, Mamoru relieves himself into Kouki’s mouth, letting it all pour out and whimpering in pleasure all the while. 

 

The leader struggles to keep up with the pace of the liquid flooding his mouth, nearly choking as he tries to swallow so much at once. It feels like they had completely reversed positions from their break earlier, as a slight bit of the other’s piss spills out from the corners of his mouth; he holds his hand up to attempt to catch the golden droplets dripping off his chin, tears pricking at his eyes while gulping it down.

 

“There’s so much, it’s not stopping, Kou-kun,” Mamoru frets as his stream continues, his hips bucking a bit involuntarily into Kouki’s mouth. Without being able to reply, the blond struggles to figure out how to get his solution across; he uses his free hand to lead Mamoru’s own hands to his head, staring up at him intently. Absentmindedly, the dark-haired male follows the other’s lead, tangling his fingers into long locks of golden hair, dragging Kouki’s head down further onto his cock, a loud groan being ripped from his throat. 

 

His mind was foggy from all the pleasure, both from letting himself go and from the other’s mouth swallowing his shaft whole; without being able to think properly about it, he pushed Kouki down all the way until his nose was brushing up against Mamoru’s pubes. The blond gagged slightly around the length intruding his throat, struggling not to choke; if he did, that would mean coughing up piss all over the carpet. So he did his best to take in quick, shallow gulps of air through his nose, adjusting to this new position which let Mamoru simply empty himself down his throat without having to swallow.

 

It felt like forever before the stream finally let up, and the NEET felt his whole body shudder when he was finally empty. Face flushed bright red, his chest heaved with every breath, and he let his eyes slowly flutter back open to stare down at Kouki. 

 

When he took in the sight beneath him, he couldn’t help the way his dick twitched excitedly despite the overall feeling of guilt; the blond looked absolutely ruined. Tears had spilled over, rolling hot down his cheeks to join the bits of piss dribbling along his lips and chin. His lips looked swollen and bruised around his cock as he slowly lifted himself off to catch his breath.

 

“Did it feel good?” Kouki asked, his voice weak. Mamoru blushes heavily; he was half-hard at this point, so he was sure that it was obvious it felt good. “I was so full,” he murmurs instead of directly answering the question, still breathless and trembling. “I had to go so bad, I-I…” 

 

“Mamoru, it’s okay. You did so well, holding it for so long, okay? Let me reward you for being so good.”

 

Mamoru shivers as the younger male’s voice lowers to a dangerous tone, feeling himself growing harder yet. “But… the time…” he weakly insists, knowing their break had to be coming to an end. He swears he sees Kouki’s cheeks grow red as he rises to his feet, though Mamoru quickly realizes why as the leader works his hands to unbutton his pants; he was hard. His cock was practically straining against the confines of the fabric from how aroused he was, and it looked painful. 

 

“You were so hot. I had to hold myself back all day watching you get so desperate like that… and then you pissed yourself all over my mouth without a care in the world, because you had to go so badly… I can’t control myself anymore, after that. God, Mamoru, you did so well,” he gives his hard dick a few languid strokes once he’d dragged it out with a sigh of relief, before he presses himself up against the dark-haired male backed up against the wall. He changed his hand angle so that he could grab both of their shafts together, deeming it the quickest way to get both of them off. 

 

“K-Kou-kun…” Mamoru moans feebly, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction. Even though he knew Kouki was too nice to say anything degrading to him, he couldn’t help but imagine the other telling him how disgusting he was in the back of his mind, making his cock throb needily. That he was such a slut for getting turned on from pissing himself in another guy’s mouth, using him as a toilet.

 

“You’re doing really well, are you going to be able to finish soon? We don’t have time…”

 

Mamoru nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the sensation of his and Kouki’s cocks rubbing together, those lithe gloved fingers stroking him rapidly. He whimpered as he continued to roll his hips upward, the warmth building and building in the depths of his core, boiling like water in a pan about to spill over the edge.

 

“C….Com….ing...Coming, I’m gonna come, Ko...Kou-kun!” Mamoru made a guttural noise as he came, shooting multiple strands of cum onto the palm of Kouki’s hand. He continued rocking his hips, riding out his orgasm and moaning loudly when he felt the other’s cock twitch violently against his, signalling that Kouki had finished as well. 

 

The two of them panted heavily, shoulders rising and falling as they caught their breath. Kouki offered a small smile as he took a few steps back, peeling off his dirtied gloves before tucking himself back into his pants. Mamoru was in a daze for what felt like an eternity before he finally made a move to make himself decent as well, mumbling a sheepish apology as he dusted off his shirt and tried his best to hide any wrinkles that had formed in the fabric.

 

“T...Thank you, Kou-kun,” Mamoru said, face flushing red. “And sorry about your gloves… um…”

 

Kouki laughed, a pleasant sound that warmed his heart. “It’s fine. There are spares in the dressing room, I’ll stop and grab a pair. Now, let’s hurry back, okay?” 

 

Mamoru nods, flashing a sheepish smile. 

 

“Yeah… let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this i originally wasn't going to post it publicly but... after some coercing from a friend here it is: me being the disgusting piss kink guy 
> 
> an even bigger sorry if it's obvious who this is (it surely is to a large handful of people) please don't sue me im 5
> 
> thanks
> 
> thrilling update: i'm taking this off of anon so feel free to come to my house and kill me


End file.
